Amazons
The''' Amazons''' are a tribe of female warriors, who usually worship war gods and goddesses such as Mars, Athena, or Bellona. It is not mentioned whether they are Greek or Roman, but they are assumed to be mostly Roman, as Hylla, their queen, is a Roman. (Hylla's sister Reyna, is a praetor at a Roman Demigod camp, Camp Jupiter.) They are sometimes mistaken for the Hunters of Artemis, except they are allowed to get married and have relationships with men and the Hunters cannot. History The Amazons existed for thousands of years as a Matriarchal society founded by Otrera. They were fought by Heracles, Theseus, and Bellerophon. Many Amazons died by the hand of Heracles, while trying to reclaim Queen Hippoletyta's belt. Sometime before the series they founded Amazon.com (mentioned in the Son of Neptune), to act as a front (organization, deliverers) on both the mortal world and immortal world. ''The Heroes of Olympus The Son of Neptune Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang find the Amazon's headquarters, ordered by Reyna to find her sister, Hylla and ask her for backu from the Giants army. They are captured by the Amazons, who are found out to be running Amazon.com. They ship a variety of goods and objects, both Mortal and Immortal, through their database. Their boyfriends help do the lifting and are forced to wear orange jumpsuits and collars. They also have captured a fierce horse called Arion and have him held in a cage. Amusingly, the Amazons are found to follow principles of their online store, like one-click ordering becoming the locks open with one click, and some Amazon guards read on small tablets that may be Amazon Kindles. The Amazons later arrive at Camp Jupiter, seemingly under Otrera's rule, but instead switch sides and help the demigods, charging into battle against Gaea's army. A number of Amazons (including Reyna's sister Hylla) attended the Feast of Fortuna afterwards when the battle was over. List of known Amazons *Otrera - First Queen of the Amazons. Her belt was stolen by Hercules, to complete one of his many tasks. *Hippolyta - Another Queen of the Amazons. She went against Hylla, and came back from the dead, to serve Gaea. *Penthesilea - Another Queen of the Amazons and daughter of Ares and Otrera. She fought for the Trojans during the Trojan War, but was killed by Achilles. *Hylla - Current Queen of the Amazons and Reyna's older sister. she is also known as "Hylla Twice Kill" *Kinzie - An Amazonian woman who is close with Hylla, and is also a receptionist at the Amazon.com warehouse. *Lulu - One of the guards that were guarding Frank and Percy. Loyal to Otrera. *Doris - One of the guards that were guarding Frank and Percy. Loyal to Otrera. Trivia *Amazons were said to have lived in Pontus, which is part of modern day Turkey near the shore of the Euxine Sea (the Black Sea). *There is an internet shopping website that is very popular and has the same name of these female warriors: Amazon.com. *The Amazonian Forest is named after them. *In William Shakespeare's play, ''A Midsummer Night's Dream, Queen Hippolyta is featured as the fiancee of Theseus, king of Athens. It is unknown if Hyppolyta's marriage is true in Rick Riordan's universe. Category:Groups Category:Females Category:Fact Page Category:Community Category:Images